


Service

by Nupitrr



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Job, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/Nupitrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this in my Google documents page, decided to share it with the world. Some short, random Vergil x Nero I wrote a while ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

“I require more tea, now.” Nero glared at the wall, in the general direction of the most _irritating_ person who's ever existed. He clutched the teapot in his hands, pressing in on both sides so hard that he was silently fearing that it would shatter in his hands. Demanding bastard, feeling so high and mighty over him.

Nero emerged from the kitchen, holding the teapot by the handle with his Bringer, stooping to clasp Vergil’s emptied cup with the other. The tea rolled out of the spout in a steamy waterfall, slowly filling his cup. The younger hunter kept his eyes trained on the cup, not on the disgusting creature above him, who kept his eyes nowhere but Nero, even though his book sat open in his lap. Nero stood once more, sitting the half empty teapot on the table next to his cup.  


The kid gritted his teeth and spoke, hissing through his teeth. “Is there anything else I can get you, _Sir?_ ” The sarcasm almost rolled off his tongue, but either Vergil didn’t pick up on it, or he didn’t care at all. He placed a ribbon bookmark into his book and shut it, placing it onto the table. He raised his hand and gestured Nero over, watching him sneer, but ultimately comply.

Vergil’s hand lowered, and he smirked up at the boy, relaxing back into his throne-like chair. “Knees.” Nero lowered himself, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from letting out some sort of protest. “Good, now suck.” The kid was taken aback, shrugging away from Vergil. No way in hell would he— “Or perhaps you’d like it to end like yesterday?” He could feel it, a growl stained with ire bubbling in the back of his throat. His back was still sore in every place the whip had hit last night, and it hurt to bend to do _anything._

Nero let out an angered noise, a blend of a sigh and a pissed yell, and shuffled forward on his knees, until his head was between Vergil’s knees. He raised his Bringer and brought it to the man’s crotch, fiddling with the zipper of his pants until it went down, opening up his pathway to his crotch. His cock was already partially hardened. He pulled the stiffening manhood out, pumping it slowly with his right hand, contemplating his next move. He’d never done _this_ , he wasn’t gay. But he’d seen his fair share of porn, and was pretty sure he had the gist of what he was doing.

His lips pressed against the side of his member, tasting his shaft while his hand continued to stroke over it. Nero’s eyes glanced up, checking if he’d reacted at all. He almost looked….bored. How the hell was he bored when there was someone trying to give him head? Nero sighed and pulled away, dropping his head so that his mouth slipped around Vergil’s penis. Its girth was more than he’d been expecting, and he gagged trying to swallow more of his shaft up.

About half way down was a good stopping point, and at that point Nero pulled up again, letting his cock slide out until the head was the only thing left into his mouth, then began to suck again, bobbing his head up and down, stroking the rest of his cock with his Bringer. His length was completely hard already—guess it wasn’t that boring after all— and Vergil was giving off quiet grunts as Nero’s throat clenched involuntarily around his girth. There was a hand coming from above, shoving his head down and farther down on his dick.

The kid choked and flailed in shock, but Vergil’s unrelenting hand forced him farther, until he felt his lips brushed his master’s balls. The halfing above groaned, letting up on the pressure just a bit, enough so that Nero could blow him easier. Nero was just praying he’d cum soon. He couldn’t stand having him in his mouth, it was disgusting enough having to live with him.  
His ‘prayer’ was answered as Vergil yanked on his white tresses, pulling his head up and his cock from his lips. His right hand continued to jerk him off, to which Vergil was partial, until a spray of hot white semen coated his face. Fucking. Great. The entirety of his visage was now spattered with cum, even his hair. He felt sticky and gross, and his hand pulled away, wiping stray dribbles onto Vergil’s leg.

The halfing chuckled in a low tone, watching as Nero, still utterly disgusted, redid Vergil’s pants. “Hey, I could’ve cum in your mouth.” He said, eliciting a shudder and a face from his slave. Well, that was an improvement, though he didn’t like the fact that Vergil was currently salivating over his appearance.


End file.
